At Your Weakest
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: After the events concluding Hunted, Nya's shoulder is still in pain from having that car thrown on top of her. Thinking she'll be judged for it, she tries to conceal it, that is until a certain blue ninja reminds her they think the same of her, even when she's at her weakest.


**Hey everyone! This story contains spoilers for episodes 93 and 94. You know how Nya says her shoulder hurts after that car is thrown on her? So, I noticed she seemed to favor it in the beginning of the next episode when they're all fighting, then it was never brought up again. I thought I'd write a little resolution to this whole thing. Also, my arms are both really sore from getting vaccinations today, and I thought up this story while laying down at the doctor's office afterwards so I wouldn't pass out (I'm known to pass out after vaccinations. Also, I'm really afraid of needles, so getting shots is basically my worst nightmare). Anyway, please enjoy!**

Something was wrong. Jay could tell the first time he and Nya had embraced since his return to their realm. Admittedly nothing looked wrong, but Jay could ever so slightly tell that when she hugged him, her grip was a lot stronger on her right side, and Nya was left handed.

He'd thought nothing of it at the time, but a few days later, when they'd accidentally brushed shoulders, he swore he saw Nya flinch. She quickly returned to normal though, so Jay had assumed she had just been startled from running straight into each other.

Then during training, Nya obviously was favoring her left arm. Typically most of her blows came from her left, a huge advantage considering most people were right handed, but today her left side was completely vulnerable. Jay observed as Kai took her down in a matter of minutes.

So, Kai had picked up on it too. Jay knew something definitely was wrong then. Nya always beat Kai, and she was smart enough not to let her guard down. He watched as Nya left the training area cradling her shoulder whilst trying to hide her pain. Nya was hurt.

The next few days Nya sneaked ice packs out of the freezer when no one was looking and made sure to take pain meds whenever she had the chance. It was easy to do when everyone was so busy helping clean the city and visiting parents. She hadn't even noticed others were picking up on how she was babying her left shoulder. Of course Lloyd already knew about it, but when she never mentioned it, he had assumed it was healed.

It was healing, or so it seemed. When Nya rolled up her sleeve, she could see the bruise on her shoulder dissipating. However, the pain seemed to be getting worse. It was just a mental thing, she told herself and moved on with life hoping the pain would subside in a few days.

Then Nya woke up one morning hardly able to lift her arm at all. Nobody really seemed to notice, as she used her right arm to carry everything. Sure the other ninja knew she was a lefty, they'd mentioned it several times while talking strategy, but since all of her comrades were right handed, they hardly took notice that she'd switched hands.

Then the mailman came, and Nya was the one to answer the door. When asked to sign off on a package, she struggled to balance the clipboard against her knee, and shakily signed the paper with her right hand. The mailman hardly noticed, but when she spun around, package in her right hand of course, she looked straight into Jay's eyes, and he was worried.

"Nya, what's going on?" Jay asked, his eyes darted to her left arm, drooping uselessly by Nya's side, "You're hurt. When did this happen?"

"Just before you guys returned from the first realm. A car was thrown on top of me..."

"What? And you didn't say anything?"

"I thought it was just a bruise and it would heal in a couple days! It didn't hurt that bad at first. It just felt like I'd strained it from trying to keep the car from completely crushing me," Nya quickly explained.

"But it never got better though. Nya, you should have said something."

"I know, I know. I just really thought it was going to heal in a couple days, and in the meantime I could work on strengthening my right side so I'd be better trained for combat."

"How bad is it?" Jay asked.

Nya sighed and rolled up her sleeve. As soon as Jay saw the discolored yellowish bruise, he gasped.

Nya closed her eyes, "it's pretty bad, isn't it?"

Jay lightly brushed the bruise with his fingers, and Nya yelped, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, and yeah, it looks really bad. Can you move your arm at all?"

Nya shook her head and fought back tears, "Not really. Yesterday I could still handle light weight and move it around a little, but this morning when I got up, I could hardly move it at all. It scared me so much!"

Jay hugged Nya as she cried into his shoulder, "Hey, you're okay," He whispered, "Let's get you some ice, then we can talk to Sensei about setting up a doctor's appointment for you."

Nya's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see. Look, Nya, you know we don't think any less of you because you have an injury, right?"

Nya took a shaky breath, "I know, I just..."

"Feel like people don't see you way? That's not true Nya. You're our equal, and I know you know that. We've all had our share of scrapes and bruises. We think the same of you whether you're at your strongest or at your weakest. Look, this brilliant person once told me to just be myself once, she liked me best that way..."

"Jay..."

"Hold on, I'm not finished, love. Anyway, I think she needs to hear the same thing right now. Quit trying to be strong and just be Nya. I love you just as much when you're at your weakest."

When Jay finished, he was met with a one armed bear hug, "I love you Jay! Thank you."

"Hey, I just thought you needed to hear that," Jay scratched the back of his head.

"And you were right. I'm going to talk to Sensei, but will you come with me?" Nya replied.

"You know I will."

(Approximately four hours later)

Jay, Nya, and Sensei walked back into the temple, Nya wore a sling around her shoulder.

Jay immediately began rummaging through drawers for a Sharpie, "I want to be the first to sign your sling!"

Nya laughed, "I don't think people usually sign slings. Besides I didn't even break anything, I just..."

Jay cut her off with a kiss on the cheek, "it doesn't matter, you're special, so we're signing your sling. Forget about what people usually do!" Jay bent down and scribbled his name in large letters along with a smilie face on Nya's sling, "There! Now every time you lot at it, you'll smile."

"Thanks Jay," Nya smiled.

"No biggie. Someday my autograph will be worth something," Jay shrugged, and both he and Nya burst into laughter.

"So do we all get to sign your sling, or just Jay?" Kai asked as he came downstairs.

"You can all sign it," Nya replied, and Jay tossed him the marker, "you'll just have to write small since Jay took up most of the sling."

Soon enough all the ninja and Sensei were crowded around Nya to sign her sling. They were laughing and asking her to repeat the story of how she got it. Nobody seemed to judge her for it or looked down on her for not saying anything sooner, they'd all figured something was going on already anyway.

Nya flashed Jay a smile and hoped he got her unspoken "thank you" message.

Jay smiled back, and Nya understood his "I love you" perfectly.

 **I hope you enjoyed! This seemed fitting for both characters since Nya does seem insecure about being weak, and Jay would totally be the first to notice something was up and would totally freak out and try to cheer her up. If you were wondering, the idea of Nya being a lefty comes from the fact that my brother is ambidextrous, and that's a huge advantage to him in water polo since he can shoot from the side most goalies let their guard down on. It was an interesting concept to play with, and I have now decided to head Canon Nya as a lefty. Let me know your thoughts about this. I'd be interested to hear them. Anyway, I hope you all have a fantastic day! Adios!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
